


Dirty Laundry

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Dating a Slayer is never easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for 1scarletsoldier1's 2016 fandom stocking.

Cordelia stared at her reflection in the mirror and carefully applied her lipstick. If the last time was anything to go by she wouldn't be wearing it long, but that was beside the point. Cordelia Chase did not leave the house without looking perfect.

“You know I don't care, right?”

Cordelia jumped and turned around. “How did you get in here?”

“Window,” Faith said with a shrug.

“You can't use a door like a normal person? This is exactly why this is such a terrible....”

Faith silenced Cordelia with a kiss; she was beginning to find it a very effective tool.

Cordelia flailed then leaned into the kiss, just like she always did.

“Kill anything interesting?” Cordelia asked as they moved apart.

“Same old, same old,” Faith replied.

Cordelia turned back to the mirror to reapply her lipstick and then sighed. “ _Faith”._

Faith put on her most innocent expression. “Yes?”

“You know full well – there's blood on your pants. I'm not going out with you looking like that.”

“Oh dear,” Faith said. “Whatever will I do? Maybe you could wash it for me?”

“I'm not your maid,” Cordelia said. “And this happened the last time too...” A light bulb went off above her head. “That was your plan all along wasn't it?”

“Are you complaining?” Faith asked, as she kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pants.

Momentarily speechless Cordelia shook her head. Last time _had_ worked out pretty well.

“Well, if you insist,” Cordelia finally replied.

Faith just grinned.


End file.
